


By Now

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Ghira Belladonna - Freeform, Kali Belladonna - Freeform, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang meeting Blake's parents, Yang x Blake, blake x yang - Freeform, mildly angsty conversation, visiting Blake's parents, yellow jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: On the way to visit Blake's parents, Blake and Yang have some alone time and a conversation about the past. Bumbleby.





	By Now

**Author's Note:**

> Just a slightly angsty conversation between Blake and Yang. About past angst but yeah.

  
"I can't wait to meet your parents, Blake! I mean, I met them at Haven, but it was rushed." Yang told Blake as they boarded the Pride ship for their trip to the island of Menagerie. "They do know we're dating now, right?"

  
"I'm not sure if they know or not. I talk about you enough, but I try to shy away from details when I talk to them." Blake replied, sipping from a bottle of water. "My mom would want to throw you a party, and my dad might try to fight you. Just to make sure you're 'strong enough for his little girl' or whatever."

  
"That's literally the cutest thing I've ever heard... What's it like to have two great parents?"

  
"It's awesome until you do something idiotic like scream at them and call them cowards because of some boy who turned out to be a monster." Blake chuckled to try and lighten the mood, but after that statement, it wasn't really possible.

"At least your parents didn't leave you. Taiyang didn't physically leave, but he might as well have. If anyone actually raised me after Summer died, it was Qrow. That's why Ruby adores him so much." Yang mused. She hoped she didn't sound like she was trying to one-up Blake's past with her own. Geez, did everyone from their class at Beacon have a tortured past?

  
"The sins of your parents are theirs to answer for, not yours, Sunshine. You turned out pretty great, as far as I can tell. And you raised a fantastic kid sister, too." Blake grinned at her Sunshine. Yang cracked a small smile at that.

  
Pride's foghorn belted out its one-note song, signaling her departure from the port. Yang looked out toward the horizon, taking in the view of the sea beneath the night sky. The full moon was out tonight, casting a soft glow upon the waves. It made for a spectacular view.

"If you think the moonlit sea is beautiful, just wait until you see the sunrise over Menagerie. It's enough to make you fall in love." Blake quietly mused, her cat ears wiggling at the thought. She slid her arms around Yang's waist, snuggling up close to her and kissing at the back of her neck.

  
"Oh Blake, not with people around. I wouldn't want them to throw us into the sea." Yang pleaded. This only seemed to light Blake's fire, as her kisses turned to soft nibbles. Yang's legs went weak at that, her knees turning to jelly. She then felt a soft tickle at her left side. It was over now; she was like clay in Blake's hands at that. "I love you, Moonlight." She spoke through her heavy breaths.

"I love you too, Sunshine." Blake placed one hand on Yang's rear as she replied.

  
"And you killed the moment." Yang joked. Blake paid her no mind.

  
"I could just stop..."

  
"You probably should... but I don't want you to. Too bad we couldn't spring for a cabin."

  
"I've been on this ship more than a few times. I know some hiding places." Blake cooed into Yang's ear, the blonde's heart melting at the sound of Blake's voice. Blake took Yang's hand and led her off to a hideaway.

\/\/\/\/\/

  
Blake had not been lying: the sunrise over Menagerie was the most glorious sight Yang had seen in some time. She and Blake shared a kiss in the sun's warm rays.

  
"It's beautiful here, Blake. We should stay here forever." Yang mused, her girlfriend laughing at her.

  
"We haven't even made land yet, Yang. We can't live in the ocean. Besides, if we stay in Menagerie, a cute faunus girl might steal you from me."

  
"There's no faunus cuter than you, Moonlight!" Yang cheered with an ear-to-ear grin. Blake rolled her eyes.

  
"You haven't seen any fish faunus yet..." Blake replied with a small smirk. "They're seriously the most adorable creatures ever. With their tails and fins and scales, oh gods."

"So you _are_ a Scalie! Explains why you brought Ilia home!" Yang jabbed. Blake turned ten shades of red at that.

  
"Ilia was on a mission! Also, she did help me relieve some stress on the way to Haven..." Yang's mouth dropped open.

"You have known another? HOW DARE!!" She joked. Blake playfully shoved her face away.

  
"It was just a few cuddles... and booty rubs. And maybe some neck kisses. But we didn't bone, even though she tried diligently." Blake retorted. "I bet she would be great at it. She has a whole lot of tongue, after all." Yang's eyes widened at Blake's comment. "What? Don't tell me you haven't thought that!"

  
"I have..." Yang confessed. "A few times." She continued. "We should have Ilia over for dinner some night. Maybe she would stay for _dessert_!" Yang purred, annoying Blake.

  
"You're terrible." Blake grinned. "I'll ask her sometime... if she hasn't found a cute girlfriend yet."

"If she's really cute, the girlfriend can come, too!" Yang joked. She thought she saw Blake's expression change. "I mean if that's cool."

"Let's put those ideas away for now. The ship's about to dock, Sunshine." Blake pointed at the pier by the shoreline. Yang smiled as she gazed at Blake's home. The two of them made their way off the ship and began their walk through the island markets.

  
"So you and Ilia shared some snuggles and junk, but were you and Sun ever a thing while we were apart?" Yang asked. Blake eyes her quizzically. "I'm not jealous of Sun or anyone else. I'm legitimately curious."

  
"Well... if I'm being honest, Sun did kiss me. It was on the ship ride back to Haven." Blake blushed lightly at the thought of Sun trying to kiss her. It was all she could do not to laugh about it.

  
"What was that like?" Yang queried.

  
"He wasn't bad at it. He needed some practice, sure, but he's probably a pro now. He's sure been kissing Neptune a lot these days." They both laughed at that.

  
"I mean... did you feel anything?"

  
"No. And I told him that as soon as he finished kissing me." Yang could have fallen onto her face hearing that.

"Damn, Blake! Just crush the boy, why don't you! Drag him, even!" Yang couldn't help but laugh.

  
"Well, Yang, he told me the same thing," Blake replied. Yang's laugh faded and she frowned.

  
"So he wasn't in love with you?"

  
"Never was. See, Sun liked me, sure, but he was in love with his own idea of me. He realized that I wasn't who he thought I was, but he still wanted to love the real me." Blake looked at her fingernails, flicking a bug off of one finger.

  
"That's a little depressing."

  
"Life can't always be rainbows and butterflies. Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need. If I learned anything from Adam Taurus, it was that." Yang's left hand twitched at the mention of that monster, but it subsided. He was dead, after all. He could never hurt anyone else. She clenched her metal fist.

  
"So, who's the better kisser? Between me and Sun, I mean..."

  
"Oh, you, of course. By ten. Twenty, even. You've got softer lips and better technique, and I actually want you to kiss me." Blake smirked. Yang cheered and pumped her fists.

  
"EAT THAT, MONKEY KING!!!" She cheered at the top of her voice.

  
"Calm down. Dragonfire. People are looking at us."

  
"Let 'em look. We're just a girl and her cat, after all. Nothing fancy."

  
"Speak for yourself, Sunshine. I'm _plenty_ fancy!" Blake bragged. Yang squeezed Blake's rear with her left hand.

  
"Oh, I know, Kitty Cat." Yang purred as Blake stopped walking. She looked around to see a huge expanse. "Wow, is this the place? Chieftain doesn't look like a bad gig."

  
"It's not as big as the last one. I kind of set that one on fire when Adam's radicals tried to kill my folks." Blake confessed. "Still, it's a pretty big place. It's even bigger on the inside." She knocked on the door as she finished her sentence.

  
Kali answered the door, a shorter and more tanned version of Blake with bigger cat ears. She had piercings in her right ear as well.

  
"Ghira! Blake's here! And she brought her girlfriend!" Kali called into the house before hugging Blake and Yang. "Yang, is it? It's nice to meet you properly. I'm Kali, though you might call me Mom."

  
"Thanks, but I'll stick to Kali for now, if that's okay," Yang answered. A giant of a faunus appeared at the doorway. From the knee down, his legs were furry and his feet were like panther feet. He even had toe beans. From the knee up, though, he was all man.

"So this is the fire dragon I've heard so much about, eh? I'm Ghira Belladonna. It seems my Blake has a thing for blondes. I hope you're more likable than the last one she brought here." Ghira bellowed. Yang grinned.

"I'm positively _sun-sational_ , Pops!" She replied. Everyone but Blake laughed at that. She just put her face into her hands.

  
"You three are going to get along too well..." Blake mused as she and Blake stepped into the house.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'By Now' by Marianas Trench
> 
> So I took some liberties with the journey to Haven in V5. I figure lots of things could have happened on the boat ride. Anyway...


End file.
